


Wszystkie odcienie czerni

by Nanaszi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Jak Derek zakochał się w Stiles, M/M, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaszi/pseuds/Nanaszi





	Wszystkie odcienie czerni

DEREK nigdy nie pomyślał, że Stiles mógłby być kimś więcej dla niego niż tylko denerwującym, rozgadanym dzieciakiem z ADHD.

Nigdy nie pomyślał, że zacznie śmiać się z jego głupich, nieodpowiednich żartów.

Nie pomyślał, że wkradanie się do pokoju Stilinskiego stanie się miłym nawykiem.

Nigdy nie pomyślał, że spędzanie z nim czasu będzie przyjemnością.

Nie pomyślał, że polubi koszulkę z kapitana Ameryki, a Stiles jego skórzaną kurtkę.

Nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, że liczenie pieprzyków chłopaka sprawi, że zaśnie szybciej.

Nie pomyślał, że będzie cieszyć się widząc jego zaślinioną twarz o poranku.

 

Teraz DEREK nie wyobraża sobie dnia bez kochania Stilesa.

  
  



End file.
